Perfect Cont'd
by SugaSuga09
Summary: Continues where we left off with Emily's unknown past. And her love triangle with two different but equal men. And killer hunting for someone close. A continuation of Tigereye77's 'Rose' & 'Perfect' .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I'm new at this so bare with me. Please;) I'll try my best to keep this interesting for you guys. So…..this story is a continuation of tigereye 77 's story Perfect, written wayyyyy back in 2012. But hopefully you'll enjoy it. Anyways, on with the story, it's starts off with where we left off. And this will be a half-in- half fluff between Gibbs/emily/hotch. So everyone is happy for both hotly fans and Gibbs/emily fans. The story will be post under both NCIS and Criminal Minds Fanfiction.**

After JJ had finished speaking with the fanatic young girl, who had the passion of becoming a journalist. Seeing clearly, the media liaison as an inspiration. She had given the girl some tips about the pros and cons of the relations when dealing with the press and sending the right kind of message to the public. The conversation with Betsy had clearly calmed her, after the humiliation sensation she felt with Agent Gibbs. The thought of the agent, reminded her of her teammate agent. She wonder what had held up the women. She quickly went inside the Federal building, also wanting to report hotch how the press conference went. She was so going to get back at that reporter for his unnecessary comment about the inability of her team. Her team was of course capable of handling any investigation that came their way. It was their job. But it was beyond their wraps to handle the interagency investigation. Strauss had to be on vacation, for this. Lucky witch! When the elevator had made the complete stop to the floor where the rest were, she was abrupt to not find the agent she was looking for. Hum! 'Where could she be', she thought curiously. She walked to where the others were. Morgan, Tony, Reid, and McGee were all staring at the screen where all the information of the case was. Reid was the first to notice her presence. "Hey!" he first greeted. "How did the press conference go?" Derek asked. JJ let out a huff irritated sigh; "Like every press conference I give, theirs some jackass who always makes us look bad!" she pointed. "Well that's why Gibbs always let's the main man deal with those clowns." Tony added. "He puts them to shame, makes them waddle and shake their legs off, yup! that's Vance, he like in that 1991 movie, Ricochet, you know, where Denzel Washington plays rookie Los Angeles police officer Nick Styles, yeah, he's so...

He stopped talking when he notice all of them looking over him. He knew what that meant. He was too afraid to turn around. "He's behind me, isn't he?" he slowly asked. "Nice to hear your reference of me, Agent DiNozzo." Director Vance spoke behind. Tony turned around with a sheepishly smile. "Oh, hey director Vance! How's is it going?" he quickly said. "I'm great Agent DiNozzo, but I'm more interested in how the investigation is going?" he replied, with a small grimace look. "We are looking more of Commander Hill's life, since she had more connection with the current suspect." McGee explained. "I see." he said. Vance finally notice the presence of the BAU. "Hi!" he greeted, giving his hand to the agents. Derek took the hand of the director. What he profiled from the man, he looked far younger from Strauss. And less inhuman, more respectfully kind. "I hope my agents are giving all the support your team needs to wrap this case up?" he inferred, knowing that Gibbs's team and even Gibbs himself were always resistance to other law enforcements getting involved to their military investigations. Morgan turned around and noticed Tony's , and McGee's embarrassed reactions. He disliked them not because of their capabilities, but of their really close friendship with Emily. "Yes they are sir." Morgan answered; relieving the three others from their troubles. "Very well then." he accepted the response. "Where is agent Gibbs?" he questioned. "He's with agent Prentiss and agent Hotchner,sir." McGee answered. "When he comes back, tell him to come see me." he requested. "Yes sir, I will." McGee replied. Vance took one look at them before he walked away. His presence had startled them. "Thanks, for uh, saving us back there." McGee said appreciative. Morgan didn't reply, he just turned his focus back to the screen. Tony peered through McGee's ear; "Don't go selling your sweets out to them Mc thankful, they still won't like you, Mc loverboy." he whispered obscurity.

When Ziva had finished the request from gibbs. She went back to the morgue to check up on the real person that actually needed some peace. The doors slid opened from autopsy. And that made Emily jump, an unnerved reaction she disliked. She felt relieved that it was just Ziva, and not her team, or Gibbs or even hotch. She couldn't take anymore questions. At this point she was tired of having to explain the terrible tragic nightmare that she kept locked up in her mind and soul for a long time. But, her tragic story didn't justify the killings of these victims that too much resembled her. Rapetti was a disgusting bastard that deserved to rot in hell. And because of him, she lost the best brother she could've have in the world. Matthew was always considered a brother to her. The one that looked after her. The one that protected her. "Are you alright?" Ziva kindly asked, trying not to tread near water. Emily gave her a smile and nodded; "I'm, fine." she simply answered, her eyes focusing on the now cold tea she held in her hands.

Ziva didn't want to push her to express her feelings out flatly. Just like she, herself didn't wanted to be pressure into talking about Somalia. "You know, during the time you spent with us helping with the case, I noticed the closeness that you and Gibbs had." she began. This caught Emily's attention. She frowned in confusion; "What do mean? Gibbs and I aren't that close?" she deny. She didn't understand Ziva's insinuation. Ziva was surprise by Emily's reaction to her comment, making her believe more on the friendship that she and Gibbs sustained. " Sorry, that was not my intend to assume anything that I was not sure of, I apologize for my words Emily." she honestly said. Emily gave her a forgiving smile. "It's fine Ziva; Gibbs has been a great friend, ever since the first time I met him he believed in me and supported my judgement on my capabilities in doing a great job on the case." she explained with a great gratitude look in her face that Ziva has ever seen. "Yeah, Gibbs like a father to me." Ziva express. "After he rescued me in Somalia, he has become my only father to me, a great supporter and sounding plank other than Ducky." she added. Emily smiled at that, she had wished her team had had her back when she needed the most, but they turned their backs to her. They refused to support her when she needed the most. And that was what hurted her the most. Especially hotch. He broke their good friendship and all the trust that was constructed over the time slowly disappeared. When he needed them, they were there, especially her. And now that she needed them again, they all decide to turn their backs again. With Gibbs's team, she never asked for help and yet they are there for her. They gave her a solitary quiet support. And right now that's what she needed. Unlike her team and hotch, who had question her ability to work this case. Yes it was personal, but she didn't needed to be treated as if she was in a list of women that was going to be killed. There was a reason she was an FBI agent that carried a gun. And she knew how to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Gibbs's background with the military had the greatest advantages for when a favor was needed. Though the politics was one thing he disliked, but this involved someone he cared for. And Emily was someone he cared for deeply. He had no idea aside that she was a good person with the strongest admirable personality, that drew him to her. It was a special kind of feeling that was a mystery to him. And he still haven't discovered yet what kind of meaning Emily had fallen into his life, only that she was special and important to him. After ordering Ziva to do this favor for him, he was going to have a one on one with this rathole individual that tempered the life of an innocent child, and three other women who also had a future ahead of them, but was taken from ever coming to life. The darkness fell again, after a long and enduring day of questioning and suppressing memories from someone so fragile like Emily Prentiss. Gibbs was in his basement working on another wooden project. His hands were into the task in front, but his mind was into someone that needed comfort now. He would've gone to follow her wherever she was. But he knew that she needed space. And that's what he was going to do, give her space and not push her only when she was ready. "This is what I probably admire most about you." a voice suddenly spoke. He recognized that sultry sweet voice, even from a distance. He turned around to see the women he cared for, walking down the steps of the stairs. She bit the edges of her lips, as she stood in front of him. He watched her only to see the sick angelic face of hers. Her eyes had redden enough to look like a dragon, her nose overthrew Rudolph from his job. And her sweet lips looks like it swollen into a bump. She entirely looked like a wracked. He slowly and gentle place his warm hand on her back, and geared her back to the steps. "Come on, let's get you warm up." he simply said. Emily was beyond cold to even protest. They both made it up back to his small, but comfortable kitchen. He sat her down in a chair, and began to brew water for her tea. After setting the pot in a nice temperature. He turned his focus completely on Emily. He pulled another chair and sat next to her. For a few moments no words were said. Just a silent understanding. He saw her nose running again. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to her. She willingly accepted it. She gave him a silent thanks to him, that made him smile back. She wiped herself clean and lowered her head down a bit, not wanting him to see her weak state. But Gibbs can tell who's worthy of weakness and who's worthy of bravery. And Emily was worth bravery. She wasn't constructed of fearless, she was naturally born that way. Gibbs knew that. The screwing sound of the hot water, interrupted their moment of comforting silence. He got up and went to pour her freshly made tea. This would warm her up in no time. And hopefully take her cold away. He place the warm tea in front of her, and put a soft comforting material around her back, tucking tight to her body. Emily had no clue made her come here in the first place, but she was glad that she made the right decision. Unlike the others, Gibbs didn't waited to pry for an explanation. He only waited to let one know that he was there if he was needed. Because that was his rule; don't waste good. HE was good, to her. And that, she will always be thankful for. "Matthew." she suddenly spoke. Her word, caught his attention. "Matthew, was my friend that save my life after- She took a long pause, not wanting to mention the last part of her tragic. But Gibbs already knew what the pause meant, and he didn't want to push her. "He was there for me when no one else was, and now when I need him the most, there's no one." she softly express. Gibbs put his hand on top of hers, and their eyes met. "That's not true." he unexpectedly whispered. Emily was confused by his words. "You're not alone Emily, I'm here, whenever you need me, done, I'm right here, always." he said with the utmost sincerness. Emily's heart flutter at his words. "Thank you." she replied. She finished her tea; thankful that it helped her relieve her cold body. She got up and went straight to the sink, she dump her cup, rinsing it. Gibbs observed her, he noticed that everything that happened today overwhelmed her. Without realising it, he got up and walked up to her in the sink. She felt his presencebehind her, as she slightly shivered. Somehow, this man had an effect on her. She slowly turned, only to come face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs' tight lips. They both stared at each other, neither speaking a word. They only continued to stare at each other. Gibbs subconsciously placed his hand around her waist, pulling her to his body. She didn't even blink, just continue to look at him. They knew what was the second step. But their hearts pounded to even realize it. His lips slowly made it to bay. She felt his lips touch his, and it was a strange sensation that neither ever felt. Like a slow dance, was how they took their kiss. Slowly, but with a glint of desire and need. She lifted her arms around his neck, holding him in place. He, on the other hand, used both his arms to hold her tight to his body. No sound was made, other than the sound of their lips smacking against each other. Quietly, Emily let out a deep moan of pleasure. Gibbs somehow enjoyed it too. No women ever made him feel like Emily Prentiss was making him feel. Probably this was the reason that drew him to her in the first place. The way she made him feel, since the moment they met.

Hotch did care for her. All he wanted was to protect her. And this case was putting her in danger. There was this maniac hunting down women that resembles her in every aspect of the word. Rapetti was a bastard that ruin her dignity and soul. But the question was, was he really a killer? He could possibly fit the profile? Emily had assured him he was not. But there was something about this case that tied him to these killings. He needed to nail this son- of- a- bitch. He needed to pay for what he did to his women. Whoa! Freeze! Since when did Emily become his women? They hadn't been more than just co-workers. Even friends. Though, now he couldn't say that they were friends. Not after what he did to her. Moron. He never meant to put her in that place. It was never his intention. He just treated her the way she would've wanted to be treated. As an agent not as a victim. She was too strong for that. He just hoped that he wasn't too late to amend the mistake he made.

McGee, Tony, Reid, JJ, and Morgan were all exhaustively searching for anything useful. Neither of them had seen or heard anything from either Hotch, Gibbs, Rossi, or even Emily. Which was beyond strange. It was like they abruptly disappeared. Just then, Rossi suddenly came in, Morgan being the first to see him. "Hey! Where have you been?" he asked. "I was down in autopsy." Rossi replied. "Where's Emily and Hotch?" JJ asked.

"Hotch decide to retire for the night, and I suggest we do the same; we aren't going to get much farther tonight, let's go home and come fresh in the morning." Rossi ordered all of them, including Ziva, Tony and McGee. "So if Hotch went home for the night, where's Emily?" JJ immediately ask, not knowing what happened to her friend.

"I made her go home, she wasn't feeling good, hopefully by tomorrow she'll feel better." he explained, not adding the fact that he suspected that she went home with none other than Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

After their long exhausting talk, Emily had suddenly fallen asleep on top of the dusty wooden table of gibbs' tools. Gibbs admired what he was seeing, it had been a while that he's seen something so Anglican as the view he was seeing. He carefully went to pick her up, he was surprised to find her light and not heavyweight. Like carrying a paper sheet in his hand. As he held her in his arms, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss that was so meaningful and desirable. A kiss that they both unexpectedly responded to. He unconsciously made it to his living room. For a moment, he had in mind to lay her in the couch. But he was a gentleman, he may not like to deal with women a lot. But he had his southern town manners and respect for them running in his blood. So without hesitation, he took her to his room. It was small, but nonetheless, comfortable. He fragility laid her down and covered her with the silky smooth sheets. He was completely shocked when she adjusted herself as if it was her own bed. That never happened to any other women that he'd ever invite to his home, especially to his bed. He stood there watching her peacefully as she slept. After a while, he decided to take a small rest, because tomorrow would be a hard, new day for him and for her.

The next morning, the sun rose and shined from the curtains and blinds. The reflection of the sunlight hit through the directionality of her view. She slowly turned, awaking by the sunrise. Her first instincts was to see her surroundings. The day before was the longest day of her life. Seeing Rapetti after these years, brought her too much memories. She got up and looked around the room. The walls were antiquated creme, a house used and discarded in maintenance. The thinness of the ceiling looked liked it was remade over and over. She quickly put on her boots, and went in search for someone. Walking down the stairs, she could smell freshly brewed tea, coffee, and a deliciously made breakfast all set on the table. The small detail made her smile. This reminded her of last night kiss. It was so passionate and amazingly good. But it was a mistake, their working together on a case and it would be dangerous to mix something personal to a case that could possibly involved her. Though, she couldn't deny to herself that she enjoyed the kiss so much. Right after she realized that, her mind took her back to last night. Relieving the kiss, the touch of their lips against each other. She hadn't wrapped her head around to know if it was an impulse, heat of the moment, or because of the overwhelming of the case. For now she needed to deal with a bastard of a killer, she'll worry about her confusing develop feelings for Gibbs later.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs' experience with women was not the best ones. After trying for 3 times, he practically gave up and instead married his job. It didn't cheat on him, yell, argue, came back and bite his ass off. It was unconditionally loyal to him. It was the only love of his life. Until now. Until Emily came into his life. Last night's kiss was by far the best kiss he had in all his life. He didn't know what pushed him to kiss her like he did last night. But one thing he knew, he didn't regret it in the least.

Hotch wanted to come in, and make a new day of it. He was a complete jerk to Emily. But today, he made the promise to amend his error. He would be there for her, even if he had to pass through the hard wall of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He confidently got up today with a determination face on. He showered, dressed, and regretfully drove to NCIS headquarters.

Gibbs arrived after he went to get his regular coffee. He of course, was always on the precise moment that his own team said something so adorably childish. The elevator open, and as he was expecting, his team were babbling on about unusual, and sarcastic tales. Especially DiNozzo. "Darth Vader was a classic, an idol of the power, his superpowers were supreme of the war, he battle hard, come on, no one can tell me there's anyone else that can defeat him- "Don't tell me that you can, DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice surprise him. "No boss." Tony quickly replied. The BAU team were also there. And we're suddenly curious as to how he can unexpectedly appear out of nowhere, in silence. "Update, now!"he ordered his team. "Commander Hill did in fact went out on several dates with Rapetti, as the man claim to say." Ziva began. "Friends of the Commander confirmed his story." Mcgee added. "I spoke with Ducky, and he gave me a list of surgical tools that the killer might have use to perform the lobotomy." Tony pointed out. "And?" Gibbs pushed. "That's all you got DiNozzo?" he question rhetorically. At that moment, hotch arrived, awaiting to see Emily. But his wishes were crashed when the moment he got out of the elevator, he did not see his agent. He was relief to find Gibbs there already, because it meant that Emily was not near him. And when she came, he will keep it that way, he would not make a wall between them. Reid was the first to see hotch arrive. He took a deep breath, and place his professional mask on. "What do we have so far?" he immediately asked. His eyes suddenly met gibbs' light blue ones. "We believe that that the unsub had the necessary equipment to perform the lobotomy on his victims." Reid informed him. "Got it, boss!" Mcgee interrupted. He pulled out a sheet of paper; "This is a list of all the pawnshops in the area that were selling almost all the tools on the list that the killer might've used." he explained handing him the paper. "What else?" Gibbs asked, again ignoring hotch. Hotch still disliked the attitude that this man was giving him. And all he wished was that this case would be over, so he could have a chance to amend his relationship with the women he had possibly hard feelings. "Send the list to Abby, so she could narrow it down."reply gibbs. "Got it boss." Gibbs walked to his desk, still feeling hotch's eyes on him. He sigh and finally face him, "Would you like to join me in Mtac to brief the secNav of _our_ joint investigation?" he mulled, knowing that he annoyed him, as much as he did. Hotch did his best to not roll his eyesat him. "Of course." he replied crispy. The others obviously notice their bosses competitive tensions and hard looks with each other. "After you." gibbs said. Aaron nodded. "Keep looking." he told his team. After both were out of the earshot. Tony's mouth spoke on it's own. "That's gotta be the most awkward moment of the century." he comment. "Like when gibbs found the stash of porn inside your drawer?" Ziva pointed out with a smile. Tony frown in embarrassment, as the FBI agents looked at him. "That was supposed to be a secret Ziva!" he groaned. But Ziva continued to smile satisfactory. Morgan watched the commercial banter between the two agents. He now began to know the reason why Emily had a good bond with them. Because of their resemblance with him, JJ, and Reid. He started to feel guilty of how he accused Emily for her loyalty. He didn't have the right to make her choose and split her loyalness between the team and ncis. Just then the elevator opened. Emily came out walking, grabbing the attention of the teams. Emily felt a bit embarrassed for showing up late. "Sorry for being late." she apologize. The others stared at her silently, making it awkward. The team quietly discuss Emily's greeting and the case, and after almost 30 minutes, hotch and gibbs returned. Hotch was relief that she made it. He also noticed that her cold had healed. And that had him tranquilized him. He still had that guilt for treating her the way he did. It wasn't her fault, it was his, for his own jealousy. And when this was done, he would talk to her about his attitude towards her. The reason behind his behaviour. And what she means to him. "Ok,then let's get started." Gibbs then began, his eyes connecting to Emily's. Hotch noticed the staring looks, and the back of his hairs were standing up. He was having a feeling that he completely disliked. Something else had happen to both agents, and he was mad to say the least.

When they all got situated, Emily found herself between the two hated alpha males. For her, it would the beginning of her worst day. Both man had it in for each other. That was what she came to observed between them. "I compared the demographic areas of the dumpsites. And they all come to this point." Reid had a map of D.C on the wall, and made a sketchy figure to each point. A circle and it surrounded one soley location; Rock Creek Park. "Rock Creek Park, it's Rock Creek Park that attracts the unsub." he stated. "Let's find out how important it really is"Gibbs finally said, walking off, probably going for another cup of coffee. Hotch was about to tell him off, but gibbs didn't let him. The man was a silver steel that had sharp barriers at the end. Nothing can pass by the man. Only Emily Prentiss. That women was a lightning star that could break any walls. The others were opened mouth shocked at what just happened. No had spoken or ignored hotch like the way gibbs just did. Emily understood gibbs' attitude. It was one of his rules. _He doesn't waste his time, esp_ ec _ially on a case._ On the other hand, hotch was not an easy man either, he also doesn't like wasting time. It was the most intense case ever. "Hey Mcgoo, doesn't that cocktail waitress that hits on you at the café a lot, go jogging every morning at Rock Creek Park?" Tony mirthfully mentioned. Mcgee bashfully frown at Tony for his nosy question. Emily couldn't contain the smile from letting out. Same as she remembered, the bantering and sibling relationship they had. What happen next, nobody expected it. Gibbs came walking into the bullpen, thawking a smack on Tony's head. "Sorry boss." he shamelessly apologized. The others couldn't understand what the deal with the whole slap on the back of the head was all about? Only Gibbs's team and Emily knew about; it was actually kind of a funny story. Before going to his desk, he pass by Emily as he handed her a warm nice cup of tea, so she could finish relieving her cold completely. Hotch now understood why he abruptly left him with the word in his mouth. To find the brunette women some anesthetic relief for her coldness. That bothered, pain, and made him look a coldhearted jackass that enslaved his own agent while she was sick. But that was about to change, he was going to change. Morgan called Garcia; "Ready to listen my love." she answered, her voice and words made Tony give a gleam smirk at Ziva and Mcgee. Both his coworkers rolled their eyes at him, and his sick funny mind. "Babygirl, is there anything significant about Rock Creek Park?" he began. Sounds of her keyboard clicking was heard. "Okay, Rock Creek Park is a large urban park that bisects the Northwest quadrant of Washington,D.C; ahh, okay, here's something terribly tragic; Chandra Ann Levy (April 14, 1977 – c. May 1, 2001) was an American intern at the Federal Bureau of Prisons in Washington, D.C., who disappeared in May 2001. She was presumed murdered after her skeletal remains were found in Rock Creek Park in May 2002; the killer was never found." she explained. "You guys think there's a connection with that case to this?" JJ asked the profilers. "I just ran her name to the military and Naval personnel archives, boss, she was petty officer Chandra Ann, Maiden name Miller. She was station in the Pennsylvania Military Institute since she joined in 1992." Mcgee informed. "What happened to her?" Gibbs asked, having an inkling idea of what happened. All evidence almost pointed to Rapetti, but that sicko was protected, although that never stopped him to bring his type to justice. And he was going to make sure of that. "She was reported missing by her coed superiors when she one day never showed up for her duties in the institute, police investigated, talked to the parents, they had no clue of her whereabouts, until a few days later they found her body at rock creek park, her body had been lobotomy also." Tim amplify his finding, uploading a photo on the screen. They all were astounded to see the photo. The victim looked exactly liked Emily, an exact replica of her figurelity face. Including the dark black jet of hair. Everyone was too afraid to comment on what they were seeing. Gibbs knew at that moment what he needed to do. He needed to find the killer today. Rule # 39 There's no such thing as coincidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hopefully you're enjoying this story. And don't worry, this chapter and onward has everything about Emily's personal life** , **and her mixed feelings for two man in her life. She will also amend her relationship with her team. And probably reveal to them the tragedy of her past. Enjoy;)**

 **A/N: This chapter will be short. But promise next chapter to be lengthy ;)**

"When petty officer Levey left the Institute, she was immediately deployed overseas to Gandhi for a two-year mission, after that, she returned and did on base service until she was honorably discharged on October 13 1997, having her military career completed." Mcgee finally explained, feeling the overwhelming tension of the room. Even Tony was serious.

The long tension did not last long when Abby came skipping. "Guys!" she shouted, grabbing their attention.

"What do you have Abs?" Gibbs replied. "Ok, but gibbs, you haven't brought me down any of my caf-pows." she mentioned, quickly doing a speed count with her fingers. "Like in the past 16 hours, and you know how I get when I at least don't have 3 of my caf-pows." she complained hypersonic. The others watch the comical scene unfold, the BAU in particular never seen anything unlike this. Gibbs quickly hugged her to calmed her down. "Relax abbs relax." he soothed her so gentle like a child.

This action surprised the BAU, they never seen this side of agent gibbs; they came to redirect their judgement of him. Including hotch.

After Abby calmed down, and gibbs promised her caf-pow; she explained what she found. "I tested the kinds of tools and scalpers that this sicko might've used to do whatever is that he did; anyway, I found four specific tools that he most likely bought at the pawnshop; like leucotome, otherwise known as cannula; a sharp surgical knife; scalpers; and a Russian syringe that would be easier to subdue the killer." Abby cheerfully explained.

"Run the pawnshop, I want a list of names of whoever bought that sort of equipment" he ordered. "Already on it, boss" Mcgee quickly replied.

"Boss I just ran petty officer Levey's childhood history before she enlisted; she went to Arlington Academy for her elementary, Beaverton for high school; but before that she was put in Miss Ellington's Academy for young girls." Tony brief, regrettably saying the last part. He knew that Miss Ellington was a not a perfect place, because it ruined his best friend's life. "So all these victims keep linking back to Miss Ellington, but neither have crossed path with each other because they all went in different years." Rossi pointed out, thinking of Emily. This case has brought her too many painful memories. It really wasn't the case she was expecting. But then, there were two men that wanted to be her heroes. Hotch was the insatiable jealous one, while Gibbs was the distant passionate protector.

Gibbs needed to nail this son of a bitch.

Three hours later, Garcia was able to find officer Levey's family, as they were living in the D.C area. Levey's father lived in suburban middle class house. Ziva, Morgan, and JJ went to speak to them. Least to say; both JJ, and Morgan were scared to ever ride while Ziva was driving. That Israeli agent that looked nice and polite, was a dangerous woman. And Derek would do the best to never piss her off. "How long have you work with agent gibbs?" JJ asked, doing small talk with the foreign woman. Ziva was surprised by her question, but nonetheless she answer her. "About five years."she simply replied. She took a deep breath, as she remembered how she started through the time she was held captive in Somalia. "I, was at first the mossad liaison for ncis, then I decide to resign mossad and joined Gibbs' team completely." she explained with a guiltiness tone in her voice. "Did the director of mossad accepted your choice, I know that kinda thing gets pretty complicated?" Morgan asked out of curiosity. Ziva didn't know how to answer that; her father and her never had an easy relationship. His sins were too high to let her be free. And to even considered him as a father any longer. Instead of answering the agent, she changed the subject. "Why do you distrust Emily and her loyalness between you and us?"She asked curiously. Before he could answer; the door opened. An old lady about her late 80's opened. The three flashed their badges, identifying themselves.

"We are looking for officer Levy's parents, we have a few questions we would like to ask them." Ziva explained, taking the lead. "Mr. & Mrs. Levey are having their tea now, it would be disrespectful if I interrupted them now." she reply in a tone that sounded as self offended. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work-

Before the uncanny lady could slap the door at their faces, Ziva put her foot in. The old dissipated lady was incredulous by Ziva's action. Ziva smiled as politely as she could, without going all erratic and hauling at her. "I suggest you invite us in so we do not freeze ourselves like a squirrel on a hole, yes." she ominously warned. The servant reluctantly had no choice but to let them in. JJ and Morgan were gaped at Ziva's trick to let them get invited to the house, it was the first time that it ever happened to them. "Didn't she mean a fox instead of a squirrel?"JJ inquired, confused. Morgan shrug, misunderstanding too.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were still relieving their soft tension and shock from seeing the resemblance between officer Levey and Emily. Emily herself was uneasy with the whole case in general. If it would've been up to her. She would be in vacation. As she stood there, watching her two team spitting ideas and profiles, her mind suddenly went somewhere else. It went to the child that she aborted years ago. The child that she voluntary lost. She silently walked away from the group. She needed to leave, it was overwhelming her to stay there. She just needed to be alone for a moment. She ended up finding a tranquility space, outside the NCIS building. Fresh air was what she needed, it calmed her. Moments like this was when she needed Matthew the most. He would've been there unconditionally, he wouldn't have judge both literally and figuratively. She closed her eyes for a second, her mind traveled back to her innocence.

 _She was a young girl, naive, rebellious, headstrong. Her parents were more married to their careers, than being married to being parents. But she didn't complain, she indeed hated that they always had to move a lot. She felt like she lived in hotels than in her own house. It was an enduring painful childhood that she tried to move on. She always had Matthew and Johnny by her side, who filled the gap in her heart. Until she arrived at Miss Ellington's. And that was when her worst nightmare damaged her. Her first few weeks was awkward; she was withdrawn, antisocial, but with a rebellious attitude. She began getting in trouble, not so serious that would expel her, only for minor things. Such as, skipping classes, sneaking out at night to just walk. Or not completing her assignments. Her parents rarely visited her. Her mother was too busy to visit her, even on the weekends. Her father came once every other day. And he brought her gifts, sometimes took her out to eat. But it wasn't the same. One morning she met someone that exceeded his reputation. Riccardo Rapetti was a handsome man for his age. She knew that they had an age difference, but that didn't stop her from daydreaming a fantasy. She was so wrapped up from that fantasy, that she didn't see the danger signs around her. The way she visualize him, he was attractively quiet and mysterious. And for her, it was enough to fall for his spell. At first, it was an innocent friendship. Then, little by little it escalated to flirtatiousness. He began to seduce her with letters of poetry, small gifts such as a necklace, a diary, even a rose. Everyone else was jealous of her, of all the attention Rapetti had given her. Some of the girls there had even named her the ''american slut''. But Emily was a rebellious child, that she didn't pay attention to all those things. Her childish crush was the one controlling her. Her friendly friendship with Rapetti was costing her own friendship with Matthew. And that was something she heartily regretted. And then the unfair, unfaithful night came. After returning from the daily mass, in which Father Gamino had the longest talk with her in history. Rapetti secretly sented her a message, that asked her to meet him out by the entrance of the gate. She delusional, and cast in spell, went_ _._

She began to slowly tear up, as it came to her mind the horrifying details of what happened next. The clothes she wore that night, she had to burned them into ashes. Matthew was the support she had, nobody else.

Just then, her profile skills kicked in as she felt someone behind her. She turned around, as she touched her gun ready to take it and use it. "Whoa! Emily relax, it's just me." the person said. Emily let out a breath of relief, and that unnerved her. "What do you want?" she asked, looking impatient at the person. Hotch walked out of the shadows so she could see him clearly. It was dark again, the nightfall had appeared. And she just realized how late it was. Hotch walked closer to her, quietly observing her distress, and tiredness look in her beautiful face. Everytime he sees her, she's looks more beautiful than before. It made his heart beat harder. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had feelings for her. He was in love with Emily Prentiss. He stood there, not knowing what to say. He wanted to apologize, hug her, hold her, explode his undying feeling for her. But could he? The next thing that happened, he didn't expect, especially her. "I just wanted to see how,uh, you were doing?" he frankly replied, as she saw the worry look in his face. She sigh, realizing that she couldn't stay mad at him for the way he was treating her the past few hours. It was case; the stress of no sleep. It was just that right? But then something in his eyes was telling her a different story. Love? Was it love that she was seeing? Hotch, on the other hand, couldn't control his sentiments for her any longer. He impulsively grabbed her, surprise her with his action. And before she could react, he crashed his lips to hers. And the rest, she didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

She was living in some alternative universe. All these things shouldn't be happening to her. What would be her next step? To fall victim of Rapetti's grasp again? Or of this other killer, that is hunting women like her? It was just an uphill battle that she was facing. And yet, her she was kissing hotch. Her boss. Yesterday night she'd had kiss Gibbs. Now hotch. What the hell was this? A twilight saga: BAU version. The wolf and the vampire. Hotch the wolf, a protector. Gibbs the vampire, who gazes her from afar. Two men that filled her heart completely.

Hotch didn't know what came over him. One moment he was looking at her, then he crashed his lips to hers. But he liked it. To finally be able to kiss her, as he once dream it. The kiss is so passionate, hard, as their tongue danced against each other. He took the opportunity to place his arm around her waist, holding her close to his body. A warm chemistry emerged between their bodies, their hearts beating. Their lips let out smacking noises, making the kiss more intense. But, then Emily suddenly reacted, she pushed him away. Hotch was stunned by her action.

"Emily!" he said surprised. Emily, herself was shocked by what just happened. She started to feel guilty for doing this to both of them. It wasn't fair, she needed to fix her mixed feelings. In order for that to happen, she needs to close this chapter of her life. "I'm sorry hotch, but I can't!" she said, running off. "Emily! Emily!" he shouted after her. But Emily didn't listen, she continued to walk away. Hotch just stood there, standing like an idiot. He only wished this didn't lead to consequences later.

Emily arrived home, tired of this long day. Tired of this agony case, that only brought her painful memories. And there was her mixed feelings for two men, two men in which she kissed on two consecutive nights. What a mess. If at first she thought she was named a whore. Then what would make her now? Agh! 'just go to sleep!' she mentally yelled at herself. Tomorrow would be a new day.

Hotch laid with a plastering smile on his face. He is living in a fantasy world, a world that granted a wish he wanted. Emily was his wish. And he would make it come true. He is willing to fight for her, no matter who was in the way.

Gibbs stood in his basement, scrapping the wooden boat. A glass of bourbon in his other hand. He enjoyed working on this boat, it was what distracted him. Then again, there was another distraction. Emily. She had stolen his thoughts, dreams, and mind. Ever since she'd came to his team for the consult, she robbed him of his fantasy. And he was never robbed from that area for the exception of Shannon. She was the irreplaceable person in his heart. But Emily was different. She had a headstrong mind and heart, that captivated him when he first met her. Then this case came abruptly. And brought a monster from her past. Just thinking about that dissipated man, made his urge to have his head hanging more real.

But tomorrow he would have his head. He would make that man regret of ever hurting the women he cared and love. Yes. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love with her. He was deeply in love with the brunette agent. Emily.

The next morning, came quicker than expected. Gibbs' team were already in. Even Abby and Tony. That was a first? Tony was always late. Now today, for some reason, he decided to come in early. Probably it had something to do with Ziva. Because Ziva was also in a _very_ good mood. Humm! Fishy. Probably tiva had finally came true.

They settled in as Emily's team also arrived to start the day.

Gibbs had already arrived, but unknowingly was up in Mtac. Ziva, Mcgee, and Tony went to their perspective desks. "So how does a bear want honey, when they are carnivore to fish?" Ziva started asking, as she and her team were discussing random topics. Mcgee sigh, while Tony tried to explain the situation to the mossad agent. "First of all, it's omnivore, not carnivore." he clarified. "And second of all, it's a fictional disney classic." he told her. "It's been one of my favorite, since I was six." he pointed out, noting Mcgee's smirks."And don't be making one of those faces, McMuse". he called, Mcgee quickly changing his face. "Because I know you also watch your petty little mermaid movies." he added, Mcgee slightly blushing. Ziva, along with the BAU, were hiding their jovial smirks. Mcgee felt embarrassed, just wishing to disappear. "Tony, that was not so nice." Emily reprimanded him. "What! It was just a small joke." Tony jokingly protested. But Emily gave him a look, that made him feel a little guilty. "Okay" he sighed, staring at her. "You know I hate that look, every time you put in one of those looks it makes feel like I'm starring at my own mother, kinda of scary." he whined. Emily smiled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, our technical analyst was able to pull out more information on Officer Levey." JJ began, dialing Garcia. "Ready when you are." she peep. "Garcia tell us what else you have on Officer Levey.?" JJ replied. The others got close to hear better. "Ok here's what I found on the officer that wasn't included on her background; after you guys told me about how she was found and that she went to the same school as the other three victims; I found out that at age sixteen she was emitted to the hospital." she began. "What did her medical records show?" Emily asked. "The report filed show that she was terribly beaten, she had major bruises on herself, a couple of cuts and broken ribs." The team were stunned by the much violence that the officer endured. "Oh! And to one of the on duty nurse counselor, she confessed that she was repeatedly raped." The team were dumbfounded by the much detail they heard. "We gotta find this sick son of a bitch." Morgan said defiantly. Emily absolutely agreed, she needed to be cold-headed from now on. These victims were counting on it. And if she was the next victim, to hell with it!

Gibbs had been in early. He couldn't waste time any longer. He needed to find a killer and he needed to find a way to incarcerate Rapetti for what he did to Emily. And him out there on the loose, was a dangerous threat to her. He was going to protect her at all cost. Do what he couldn't do to two of the most important people in his life. Protect. He would protect Emily with his own life if he has to.

"Agent Gibbs, do you have any idea on what you're asking?" The U.S government connection counsel, Ed Duncan, question through the big screen. Gibbs never thinks, he knew. "I sure do, counsel." he assiduously replied. "Riccardo Rapetti is a well influenced and protected man; we can't just arrest him, he has various diplomatic immunity over his back." the counsel explained. Politics. This is what Gibbs hated the most. They interfere with everything. "I understand that counsel, but this man is to believe a strongly liable suspect on three murders!" he argued back. His voice took the counsel by surprised. "He can get away with it, and you're letting him do just that!" he aggressively accused. "Agent Gibbs, watch your words carefully, or I can have the consequences of this case overthrown back at you with your job on top of the fire!" he threaten. Gibbs himself wanted to just to walk away. But he maintain himself for Emily. Only for her. "Well, I know for sure that you would enjoy that counsel." he cited. The counsel just rolled his eyes at gibbs. For a moment he paced around to calm his nerves down. "These victims had family, Commander Hill was a navy officer that protected this country with dignity, and that's how you honor her hard service, by a political barrier? What kind of a counsel are you?" Gibbs insulted. "It's out of my hands, Agent Gibbs." he responded. "There are some protocol channels that these types of situations must go through, Rapetti is a dignified highly res-

"A bastard that that raped Agent Prentiss!" Gibbs suddenly snapped. He didn't know what came over his mind to suddenly have that outburst, it was an impulse. The U.S. counsel was gaped by this shocking revelation. Gibbs noticed his sudden quietness, and just waited for his response. He also noticed that the counsel was fond of the name Prentiss'. "I assume that you're very familiar with the diplomats Prentiss's?" he commented, still waiting for the other man's response. "Agent Prentiss' father, Richard Prentiss helped me on some important issues awhile back, I only know of Agent Prentiss by name and Mr. Prentiss mentioning her." he explained, changing his tone. His expression had also softened, as well as his demeanor. "I had no idea that Agent Prentiss was- the man had no words to say.

Gibbs took this opportunity to seek his help. "Counsel, it's important to put this man away, but I can't do that if he's protected." The counsel nodded in understanding; "I'll see what I can do." he replied. But that wasn't sufficient enough for him. "No counsel, I need an answer now, can you?" Gibbs asked. The counsel sigh, he took a moment of reflecting. "I'll do what can, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs felt a bit relief, hopefully this ugly storm passes by quickly, for the peace and sake of Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey eveyone. Just want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year ;) Hopefully you all enjoy the season with your family and wish you all that your dreams come true this year. Happy holidays y'all.**

 **Ch** **.7**

Hotch came in with a determined face and mind. Today he would look out for the women he loves. He would find the killer and put this behind. He looked into the files trying to find any lead that might conduce him to the direction of the killer. But every detail he found, brought him nothing. He hoped later on things will progress. He looked up to see Emily with Tony, Ziva, and the rest his team. Mcgee was looking into a file in his computer, when his phone rang.

"Agent Mcgee." he answered.

Hotch was about say something to the team, when Mcgee announced about another murder. "Locals found another body, at the Constitution Garden!" he informed.

"What are you waiting for, grab your gear!" Gibbs called, walking in, a cup in hand.

Hotch was surprised by his sudden appearance, the way he enters without a sound was something he would never understand. "Morgan, Rossi go." hotch ordered. Gibbs watched the man, give orders. "Mcgee, DiNozzo." he called. Both agents understood Gibbs. They quickly grabbed their things, catching up to them.

"Gibbs, we found out that when Officer Levey was sixteen, she was raped and badly beaten, and according to one of the nurses, she came back weeks later for an illness, when actually she was -

"She found out she was pregnant." Gibbs finished. Hotch's eyes scrutinize at that. 'How did he know?' he thought. And as if gibbs had read his mind, he replied.

"She wasn't the only one." his words were in general. But hotch knew what he meant. Emily also knew what Gibbs meant. But she knew he didn't mean it like that.

Tony, Mcgee, Morgan and Rossi arrived at the crime scene. "Her name is Elizabeth Punter, her father is Admiral Robert Punter." Mcgee began, flipping through his notes. "She was a student at Roosevelt High School, her last whereabouts was that she was last seen walking home after a football championship and was never seen till today." Tony added. Morgan kneeled down to take a closer look. He noticed the intense bruising and thought of Emily. How could he be so stupid and mistreat her that way, the women in front of him looks so much like his best friend. He needed to be there, like he should've when Matthew died. "She fought back."he noted. "She has defensive wounds all around her arms" he pointed.

"If she does, there is no doubt that this monster is indeed a monster."Ducky said, as he came walking down, Jimmy a foot behind. The old man could walk at a marathon, and still win. He's just as fast as they claim he to be.

"Let's hope this is the killer's last victim, the families don't need to suffer that much." Mcgee said sympathetically. "Well I can't speak for the families, but I can speak for the victim." Ducky pointed out. "She suffered external lacerations, caused by bruising; otherwise known as beaten till she couldn't take it; and I see the damages on her jaw." he pointed to her lips. "Is there signs of sexual assault?" Rossi asked. "I won't know much, till I get her back in autopsy, but what I can see, is that she has signs that she could've been." he explained, signaling Palmer to bring the body bag. "I'll let you gentlemen know when I'm through with her examination." he finally said, as they took Elizabeth's body away.

"He's killed five women so far, in the last two weeks, with each kill he's getting erratic, and more daring to kill." Morgan analyzed. "Like Liam Neeson in that movie, K-9 widowmaker; deviant hunter, oh, and those dogs with their rowing gauze sharp teeth." Tony ironically compared. Morgan and Rossi looked confused, while Mcgee rolled his eyes; "Tony, focus on the case." he reprimand. "What!" Tony whined. "Relax McWhinney Boy, Gibbs isn't here." he took a moment to look around to make sure. "Anyway, as I was saying probie, just like this scumbag, Liam was a master of a hunter, camouflage his way into the discovery of all, and with his sidekick dog by his side." he implied the last part to Mcgee. "You wish Tony, now can you focus, please." Mcgee pleaded. Tony looked up to see the others staring back at him. Their faces of course made him refocus back to the case. "Tough crowd." he whispered.

Back in NCIS, the team were on the files. "All these women, yet there's no liable suspects." JJ comment. "He will eventually tip." Ziva pointed. "Slip" Reid corrected bashfully. "Noted." the mossad agent nodded at the young genius. The others softly smirked. "All the victims were in the same positions, they came from the same prominent social families, and yet the lobotomy seems what's important to the unsub." Reid inferred. "And only three of the victims came from Miss Ellington's, in different years." Garcia announced through her phone. "Why is the school important to him?" JJ question. "He could be a father that disliked the place" Reid suggested.

"An ex- boyfriend of one of the girls?" JJ put. The others now looked at her. "What?" she reply. "Come on, these were young, somewhat naive, teenagers that didn't even listen and went out to parties and met some guy." she explained. That clarify her meaning. "According to Morgan, the latest victim did in fact went to a high school." Reid said, flipping his phone. Emily sigh, 'as all evidence point back to him again.' she thought. 'When will this nightmare end?' Like every case, there was always something that hit a barrier that impaired them completely. "So he's a predator on a hunting mission, how do we flip the script?" JJ questioned.

"We hunt him" Gibbs suddenly said, coming from behind. Hotch wondered what he was up to. Gibbs felt Hotchner's eyes on him. Emily looked at both of them , as they did what she described as a questioning stare.

He was disposing her on the side of a road. Nobody noticed, nobody witness this. He took pleasure of looking at his dead victims. Because it reminded him of the past. And yet he was not done. This was just the beginning.

Emily was on Tony's desk. She knew he wouldn't mind. If it was up to him, she would be laying on top of his desk, naked. She was in the middle of a case file, all her power was on this case. Her mixed feelings shoved in a box. She then heard his quiet footsteps, his timid movements. She waited a minute before she looked up.

"Hey." his voice was soft. She looked up to see him. Seeing through those small brown orbs, made her heart melt. 'Hey' she greeted her young genius team mate. Reid slowly walked to stand next to her. She closed the file she held, and turned her attention to him. "What's up?" she asked, noticing his shyness reflex. Reid sat softly next to her. For a moment he said nothing, but then he exhale quietly. "I'm sorry." he began. Emily turned to look at him confused. Reid bit his lips; "For doubting you." he bashfully confess. Emily was going to reply, but he stopped her. "I-, I never." he tried to say. "Reid." Emily smiled at him. "It's fine." she reply. "You don't have to apologize, you're still my best little baby genius,ok?" she assured, embracing him to her arms. Reid felt relieved and happy to have her older sister back. "I realized that we weren't the only ones captivated by you, but Gibbs' team as well." he denoted. Emily smiled at his words, as he noticed a spare of jealousy in his tone. "Hey." she whispered. She wrapped her arm around his back; "You guys are my family, Gibbs' team are just an addition not a replacement." she made him realized. "I know; and I'm sorry for treating you like I have and I'm sorry for not having your back when you most needed it." At that moment, she had already forgiven him. Instead of words, she got hold of him, embracing him to her arms. Reid just then knew he was already forgiven. "So…, can I ask you something?" he timidly said. Emily smiled at him. "Of course." she replied. "What's going on between you, Agent Gibbs and Hotch?" If their was any other question that she wanted to avoid all her life, it would be this one. "You don't have to answer that." Reid quickly said when he notice her tense up. Emily knew he meant well by asking. But she wasn't prepared for that. Not yet at least. "Don't worry about it, let's focus on the case." she replied, with a small smile. In her mind, she is thinking of both men that have suddenly change her lives completely. She didn't understand how could that be even possible. Could she be in love with both men? Garcia would classify this as some Jane Austen romance novel, and her life is not a novel.

The doors of the autopsy opened. Ducky already knowing who it was. "Always on time,Jethro." Ducky said, without even looking up. "Like everyday Duck."Gibbs remarked back. "Yes well, you would want to send a memo to those who don't, such as _Tony_." he joked. Gibbs smiled at that. "What do you have Ducky?" he change the subject. "Well, what I can gather so far, Jethro, is that it's mostly likely the same killer." he began. "What makes you think that, Ducky?" Gibbs asked. "For one, her bruising is similar to the other victims." he answered, indicating to the deeply ceased wounds on her thighs, ankles, wrists, cheeks, and arms. "And of course I ran a rape examination on her, because you know" he implied. Gibbs knew what he was inferring to. "So?" he asked, already knowing the response. "Indeed she was Jethro." Ducky nodded. Gibbs bit his lips in frustration. Ducky noticed the stress and agony for this case, inferring something more. And it involved someone he knew very well. "You care about her alot, don't you

Jethro?" Ducky observed, well knowingly. Gibbs couldn't deny it to the wise man. Ducky noticed his small smile. "Yeah, Duck, yeah."he confirmed. Gibbs is falling in love again, he is falling in love with Emily. "I knew it!" Ducky said excitedly. "Ah, this reminds me of my first love I had, I was a young 17 year old boy, whom I met with the most gorgeous girl there was-" Gibbs gave him a stare that made the old man silence. "And my story can wait." he reply, turning his focus to the body. "Aside from the bruising, I found signs that a pick like instrument was forced through the back of the eye sockets to pierce the thin bone that separates the eye sockets from the frontal lobes. The pick's point was then inserted into the frontal lobe and used to sever connections in the brain presumably between the prefrontal cortex and thalamus." Ducky explained. "That's gotta be a lot pain." Gibbs comment. "Indeed it must've been." Ducky agreed. "Send the results to Abby to see if there's any other connections." he requested as he left, leaving Ducky with the word in his tongue. "Sure thing, Jethro." He turned back to the body. "He won't let guard that easy, trust me." he spoke. "Aye."

From afar Gibbs could hear the roaring sound of Abby's radio. He would always be grateful that it's a company for her. She's always so positive, and profound. "Abby!" he called. She was too into her twerking dance. "Abby!" he called again, turning off the radio. Abby turned around, her face brightening up to see the man that she loves more than or equal to her lab equipments.

"Hey Gibbs!" she cheerfully greeted. "Sorry, I just was so into this good mood, to you know dance and you know how I love to dance Gibbs." she enthusiastically said. "I see." he noted, hiding his smirk. "What you got Abs?" he asked. "Ok, but first, answer me something." she began. Gibbs nudge waiting for her response. "What's going on with you and Emily, I mean, is there something going on between you two, that is you know, more than friends, not that you guys are not friends or anything, I mean she likes us in general, but you in particular?" she implied. Gibbs didn't know how to respond to Abby's question. He was falling mesmerized by the sultry brunette agent, that he met not too long ago. Abby notice his silence response, and read his answer in his silence. "Don't worry Gibbs, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Gibbs was about to softly reprimand her, until Abby changed the subject. "Going back to the case, I finished analysing everything Ducky sent up; and on one of the victims, specifically on Commander Hill, I found traces of her DNA on one of the murder weapons, and someone else." she explained. Gibbs' mind was focused on one particular person. "Who's?" he immediately asked. Abby looked at him with a passionate desire in his eyes. Abby knew that the moment she said the name, would be when Gibbs would go hard, not so easy Gibbs. "Riccardo Rapetti." she quietly said. Gibbs finally had him, he finally had Rapetti in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully this story is good and at each one of your expectations. And don't worry Gibbs's one on one with Rapetti is about to happen. And an unexpected suprise for eveyone will happen. P.S: Italics are in italian and if it's wrong blame google translate not me. Anyways on with the story...**

 **Ch. 8**

Riccardo Rapetti grew up in an Italian villa, in the outskirts of Allegra. His residence was a cathedral- style **,** monarchy home. His father was a well known billionaire, and respected by other politicians. So as to school, employment, and other things. He was given for free. He inherited the villa, after his father moved out. His mother died when he was about 4 or 5. Leaving him with his distant father. To his relief, he had no siblings, to fidget over properties or inheritance. All he needed was to wait for his father to die, and he would have everything. Including Emily Prentiss. That is his obsession. It will always be his obsession. He was filled with a macho proudness to have beenthe first man in Emily's life. To have taken her holy purity. It was something that she had, that drew him to her. And in his erratic, delusional mind, she was more his than any other man in her life.

Following the impromptu visit from the two federal agencies, and _her_ return. He was more reserved, careful, and obscure with his actions. The way the mid-age NCIS agent was questioning and looking at him at his first visit, he became suspicious of his relation to Emily.

'Were they together?' 'Was something happening between them?' 'And if there was, he would eventually do the impossible to separate them, because Emily would be his again. Only his.'

He decided that staying in this villa, he would lay low for abit. And if the two agencies were as intelligent as the public media claim to be, they would eventually find him there. He was beyond confidant that as soon as the heat was off him. He would resume where he left of with her. Those women reminded him of her. Their dark black jets. Their big brown eyes. Those long crooked smile. And just like Emily, he marked them with the title whore. Because to him, in the end, that's what they were.

Gibbs made it back to the bullpen in a record of time. To his team it was no surprise, but to the others, it would continue to be a mystery.

"Mcgee!" he called.

Emily noticed a change in his face. She wonder if their kiss had anything to do with it. But then again, hotch was also another thing she needed to fix.

Hotch looked up to see Gibbs marching up towards his team.

"Yeah boss?" the young agent stood up.

"Get me a warrant quickly on Riccardo Rapetti, Abby just found a lead." he fleetly said, not waiting for Mcgee to be told twice.

"What lead?" Tony asked.

Gibbs at first gave a look of 'are you kidding me!'

But then he turned to the others as well, his icy blue eyes landing to the most beautiful, affected eyes he's ever laid eyes on. Other than Shannon's. Her eyes moved something inside his heart. 'If this was something he wanted a long time, he got it, and she deserves an answer, this nightmare was about to be over.'

"Abby just confirmed the second unidentified DNA in the murder weapon, his." he explained, his eyes never losing contact with hers.

Hotch noticed it too, and was also relief to hear that the bastard that hurt his Emily was finally going to get what he deserves. But then, he wanted to be the one to bring in that dirtbag. Not Gibbs.

"Riccardo Rapetti." Tony clenched, confirming the name.

Gibbs gave a stare that answered them. Rossi noticed the expression that the man was sporting, and it was determination, the same eager look that his best friend had on. Emily's heart stopped cold at the mention of the man's name. She had no clue what feelings this all would now bring. 'Would she be able to confront the man that once ruined her life?'

"Wait!"

"Whose Riccardo Rapetti?" JJ asked frankly at the head of the two teams.

Both Gibbs, Hotch, and especially Emily all had a semaphorism looks in their faces. The others, exception of Ziva and Rossi, knew _who_ Rapetti was. Gibbs eyes continued to fixate on hers.

"Is he the unsub?" Reid added, sensing something much deeper with this figure that connected to his best friend.

"Most likely." Rossi answered the young genius.

"Riccardo Rapetti, is an Italian attaché to cultural affairs for the Italian embassy." Ziva began, dis minimizing the awkward tensions around her.

"He was born in a villa, outskirts of Allegra; his mother died when he was around 4 or 6, his father raised him with a high level life, until he finished boarding school at the age 22, he immediately was placed at the embassy in 1985." Ziva finished, her eyes leering at the others, whom she felt were all staring at Emily.

The quiet agent, herself was tired of feeling like a victim, like a hopeless women who they won't let her rest.

"Boss!"

"I found him!" Mcgee announced.

"Where?" both Gibbs and hotch said at the same time.

The moment Mcgee said those words, Emily's heart and body suddenly tense up.

"I located one of his properties, under his father's name, Bruno Rapetti" Mcgee began.

"Are you waiting for me to guess, Mcgee?" Gibbs sterned.

"Ah, it's at a villa in Tuscany, Italy." he responded.

The three or four of them actually couldn't believe what they'd just heard.

"He's gone!" Emily said surprise.

/

Rapetti was living his life of luxury. His statues of king. The only thing lacking was the desire to have Emily Prentiss back in his life. He's sitting in his backyard of his overthrown mansion, a laptop in front. He ogole at what others would classify as stalking. Emily's whole life was digitized in the screen, from the moment she had stepped foot at Miss Ellington's, to the moment she entered the BAU. What he was more intrigue was what happened to the boy he despise so much when he first met Emily? The child brought him so much headache over his disapproval of his relationship with Emily. And if he ever encountered him somewhere, he would show that boy that he's still has the upperhand in everything, including entering Emily's life back again.

" _Scusami_ , _Signore_." Rapetti's maid interrupt him.

" _Si_ , _Felicia_." he replied.

" _Qualcuno_ _qui_ _per_ _vedere_ _voi_." she told.

"Chi?" he asked, knowing already who.

"Stefano Lombardi, _dall'ambasciata._ " she answered.

" _Grazie_ Felicia." he reply.

Felicia incline in obedience.

Rapetti began to ask himself what news was his old friend going to deliver?

" _Ciao_ , Riccardo; _che_ _bello_ _vederti_." Stefano greeted cheerily.

Riccardo stood to greet the friend. "Stefano, _mio_ _vecchio amico_ , _che_ _sorpresa atteso_." Riccardo smirked.

Stefano smile back at the old man.

" _Allo stesso modo."_ he replied.

" _Per_ _favore siediti."_

" _Grazie"_ Stefano accepted.

" _Cosa devo questa visita?"_ Rapetti asked straightforward.

He knew that Stefano's apparent visit wasn't just social.

" _Tu mi conosci bene_." Stefano tease.

Rapetti arched his eye in question. Stefano sigh, " _Ho_ _sentito_ _da qualche parte intorno l'ambasciata_ , _quella il_ _embajada americana era stato in cerca di te."_ Stefano informed.

"Hum!"

" _Embajada americana_ , _eh."_ Rapetti laughed.

" _che_ _cosa_?" Stefano ask, confuse by Rapetti's laughter.

Rapetti regain sense a second later.

" _è_ _quello_ , _Io so chi ha contattato_ _l'ambasciata_." he explained.

" _Chi?"_

Rapetti smile; "An american federal agent, named Gibbs."

"Can we contact the Italian embassy to help us?"JJ suggested.

"No." Emily suddenly said, surprising the others, especially Gibbs.

He tried to find something in her eyes. But couldn't, as she masked her feelings with professionalism. Rossi, also tried to find the answer in his "daughter's" eyes, but there was no hint or indication of her feelings visible.

"What do you mean no, they just confirmed that this man is the unsub, and you don't want us to arrest him; what's going on Prentiss?" Morgan argued.

Although Morgan was right, Rapetti deserves to pay for everything he did, including what happened to her years ago.

But what would happen when he is caught? Would she be able to resist the thought of putting him behind bars on her own? Those were her thoughts.

"Nothing." she foolishly lied to a bunch of profilers.

Gibbs and hotch were not easy to be lied to. They both knew very well how much hatred Emily had against the man. So there is something that the dark-haired agent was hiding, or trying to avoid.

"If evidence points to him, we need to have some kind of backup, he will have the most powerful corrupt politician covering for him, he's not going to stop." she firmly assured.

Both Gibbs and Emily's' eyes met. Hotch saw their small moment, and felt a bit of jealousy crawling through his skin.

"And I just know who to call." Gibbs suddenly said, trailing off as always.

The others were left with no explanation, they saw the silver haired man walked up to Mtac.

"He might call in the big guns." Tony suggested.

Ziva and Mcgee frowned. "You mean the SecNav?" Ziva pointed out.

The BAU team were confused as to why would Gibbs involved the Secretary of the Navy into the case? Gibbs' team looked at the BAU with 'it's nothing bad' face. But Emily had a feeling that it involved Riccardo Rapetti.

Hotch, on the other hand, is terse with Gibbs' discontinue acknowledgment of him and his team. But he had enough. Last time they almost bit their heads off, this time he would pass that hard wall even if he has to shoot through it. Once Gibbs punched the sensor, the doors began to close. But then, a hand stopped it. Gibbs knew who it was. And his intuition was correct, as hotch appeared before him. The elevator's door closed as soon as he walked in. Hotch immediately shut down the elevator, surprising Gibbs.

"I've been a profiler for almost 10 years." he began.

Gibbs always had a problem with annoying speeches, even from FBI's. They used too many political terms to tangle you. But knowing one close in personal, had its advantages. He arch his eyebrow at him.

"I can tell when a man is attracted to a women." he said straightforward, his dark eyes meeting the other man's icy blue ones.

Gibbs knew right away what hotch was referring to. Because he knew that hotch felt the same thing for the women involved in their feisty war. Gibbs turned to face the agent. Hotch's throat felt like it got stuck, swallowing his words.

"Emily." he began to say. Gibbs detailed every aspect of the dark-haired man's feature. "She's…"

Hotch tried to put in the right words to say what his thoughts were. Gibbs knew what this agent felt for the same women he was in love already. "I know." he subtly respond. Hotch frown in confusion and was about to ask for clarification, when Gibbs said;

"Because I kissed her."


	9. Chapter 9

" _Because I kissed her."_

Hotch literally thought he was dreaming, or he probably heard wrong. No. He didn't hear wrong. His alpha male side instinctively reacted and grasp Gibbs' coat with tightness, pushing him up the cold steel elevator wall. Gibbs himself was taken surprised by his action, but not his reason for, as he knew his feelings for Emily.

"Tell me you didn't say what I just heard you just say? Tell me!" he demanded, gripping furthermore on Gibbs' tailored coat.

Gibbs, on the other hand, remained calm and didn't demonstrated any offense on hotch's reaction. He knew that the man would have found out either way. And he was not ashamed of saying it, especially to him.

The elevator doors opened, and hotch took the opportunity to knock the silverman down to the ground. For Gibbs, the first time he met Hotchner, he looked and appeared lightweight, but now he change his mind completely. Before he knew it, a fist landed hard across his right cheek and lips. Hotch threw out all his jealousy out towards the man. After the first punch, he threw another one. But Gibbs wasn't an ex-marine all for nothing. He kneeled hotch in the groin, and took the opportunity to push him off. Hotch painfully fell back, while Gibbs recuperated some leverage and was able to stand back up. However, hotch wasn't done. He bolted right up, and instinctively tackled Gibbs from behind, sending both towards the nearest wall. Gibbs elbowed hotch's cheek, leaving a slanted bruise. When hotch freed Gibbs for a moment, Gibbs himself threw a blow on his nose, causing blood to stream. At this point, hotch's blood was boiled, and was completely tired of being tripped over, especially by this navy guy. So he went all in, he jumped on top of the silverman. Both landing unexpectedly to the hard floor.

"Gruff!" They both cried out.

Gibbs' neck and shoulders felt like a train running over it. And hotch felt like he woke up with the biggest back pain ever. After a moment of freeing pain out, both bruised men lifted themselves up.

"I finally understand." Gibbs began, gaining back much needed air.

Hotch held up his broken and bruised ribcage as he look up at Gibbs. "I finally understand why you were so protective and eager to separate her from me."

The _her_ he was referring to was the only women their fighting equation equaled to, Emily.

"You have no clue what you're talking about." hotch denied.

Gibbs mentally rolled his eyes. "Why try to deny it." he said. "You have feelings for her, more than a supervisor should have for their subordinate." he explained.

"You love her."

Hotch felt a shade of crimson emerging from his face. He couldn't keep lying to himself. He had strong feelings growing inside of him. And it was all for her. For one Emily Prentiss.

"And if that were true, I would still have to face an obstacle that is hard as a wall." he pointed out, last part referring to him.

Gibbs let out a smirk as hotchner was right, he was also in love with the women that was in question. And he would not be let down that easy. He is entitled to also fight for the same women, seeing that he also has a chance in winning the agent's heart.

"Well that is a risk that you'll need to take." he told him with a determined look.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emily continued to roll in her sleep. The comfort of the bed wasn't helpful, as either the icy weather that slowly is killing her entire body. But neither the comfort of the bed or the weather had to do with any of the reasons she couldn't garner any sleep. It was more with the torment of the case that impaired her lack of sleep. She somehow began to have an aching feeling inside of her that disturb her. But to know what it is, she wouldn't know. She walked up to the skyline of her window and just began to gaze it. Her mind for a minute blur the thoughts of the case out, and both Gibbs and hotch appeared suddenly. She sighed as she didn't understand what her feelings were towards the two men. The kiss with Gibbs was passionate, refreshing, different. And the kiss with hotch was unexpected, soothing, sweet. She had tasted both men, who in no less than a week have changed her world. But the question was, who did she loved? She has strong feelings for both men. A monster from her past, and a possible killer after her. Yup! She should've had gone on a long….vacation. For now she needed to sleep, tomorrow would be a different day.

Little did she know, that a pair of eyes were on her only a few meters away. The darkness once again loomed over her. So did the danger.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rapetti's fourth time in America, and yet it seemed to amazed him how different it was compared to Italy. But America didn't bring him good memories such like Italy. Because in Italy he got away with almost everything, like what he did to Emily Prentiss. Still, it wasn't enough. He needed her again. And it was strange, of all the girls he used and discarded, Emily was always on his mind. Even after all these years, she was the one that satisfied him. And he will have her again, at any cost. He just needed to be patient, then he would make his move.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gibbs sat in his basement holding a cold beer on his cheek, as he scraped the unfinished boat. He never realize how a simple punch can hurt so much than getting shot by a bullet. But then he looked across the man who was sitting there, helping him. The same man that not too hour ago he fought. The same man he is competing against for the heart of the women he passionately kissed.

"Is this all you do when you're not annoying anyone?" hotch finally spoke.

Gibbs smiled at the man's words. "Yup!" "Sometimes I pour more scotch, and sit back to listen to some old blues,you?" he reply.

Hotch let out a sigh, "I either spend time with my son or finish some paperwork." he admitted. He knew his life was filled with boredom, but what else is he good at?

"So you have a son?" Gibbs pointed out.

"Yes, a four year old, Jack." he smiled proudly.

Gibbs loved children, sadly neither could ever replace his little sunshine. Kelly was the light of his entire world. Now it was Emily. But first, he needed to catch this son of bitch, and put away Rapetti for once and for all.

"What are your intentions with her?" hotch began. He needed an answer.

Gibbs smile as he realized that this was coming.

"What are you? Her father?" he joked.

Hotch rolled his eyes at the exasperating comments. "I just want to know, I care for her, I don't want her to get hurt more than she already has,ok?" he shot back. "She doesn't deserve it."

Gibbs took a gulp of his beer, "I know." he reply.

"I just want her happy with whomever she decides to stay with, it doesn't matter, as long as she's happy." Gibbs answered.

Hotch looked deep into the blue eyes of the marine. And he saw that sincerness ran inside of the man. A new perspective rose inside his mind.

"Me too." he finally said.

"Wow!" Gibbs said in amazement.

"What?" hotch reply confused.

"First time we agree on something." he explained.

Hotch just rolled his eyes and drank his beer. "Don't count your luck, she's still has to choose between the two, and I assure you that I'll do the impossible for her to fall for me."

Gibbs just laughed and continue to drink his beer.

"We still have to solve this case first." he pointed.

"I know." hotch reply.

"Do you have any thoughts on what this bastard doing?" Gibbs asked, talking civilized for the second time.

"He's smart that's for sure." hotch said.

"Yeah, smart enough that he has to kill almost five women without leaving any trace for the exception of Commander Hill." Gibbs added.

This information caught hotch off guard. "There was a trace found on Commander Hill?" he questioned.

Gibbs ignored his shocking look. "Abby found traces of hair on the instruments that the bastard used to killer her." he explained.

"Who's?" hotch immediately asked.

"Riccardo Rapetti." Gibbs answered.

"So it was him all along." hotch angrily muttered.

"He's only guilty of the Commander's murdered."Gibbs clarified.

"What do you mean?" hotch asked confused.

"There was no DNA found on the other three victims." he pointed.

"Then if Rapetti didn't murdered the other three victims, then there's a still a killer at large." hotch concluded.

"Yup!" Gibbs agreed, finishing his second beer.

"We need to go over everything we have, to figure out what we're missing." hotch pointed out.

"I'll talk to my contact to see what he got on Rapetti." Gibbs said, surprising hotch.

Gibbs saw Hotchner's questionable stare.

He sigh and said; "I spoke to one of the people in the embassy, who has connections to do me a favor."

"He's an old acquaint of Emily's father."

Those words relieve hotch. He is glad that this ugly nightmare of Emily's is almost over. "You think he can help?" he asked hopeful.

Gibbs shrugged; "I hope so." he answered, without a doubt.

Hotch realize that Gibbs did more than him, to help the women they both love. While he did nothing, but make her feel that she wasn't competent enough. And that wasn't true. He did trust her, he just wanted to protect her.

"You know, after this, I think I already broke half of my rules, especially rule #12." Gibbs suddenly pointed out.

The silverman's comment confused hotch once again. "Rules?" he asked.

"I live by certain rules in my life, they help me, sometimes, to do this job." Gibbs explained.

Hotch arched his eyebrows; "What rules did you break?" he didn't know why he asked, but he did.

"Rule # 15: Always work as a team." he answered. "I didn't exactly do that, I didn't ask my team for help when I needed in order to confront Rapetti." he explained. But he didn't regretted in the least, as he knew the capabilities of his team.

Hotch smirked as he realized that Gibbs' rule also applied to him. He too almost never ask for help when they're supposed to be working as a team.

"Yeah, I can relate." he simply comment.

"I also broke rule # 14: Bend the line, don't break it." he added.

Hotch never met someone like Gibbs before. And now he realise what kind of person he actually is. But beyond that, he's the one person that's in the way of forming any closer relationship with the women he loved.

"What's rule #12?" hotch asked when he realise that Gibbs skipped it.

Gibbs knew that he would be in for a shocker.

"Never date a coworker." he answered.

And he was right, hotch's mouth fell.

"Emily may not be my co worker, but she's still someone that I work with." he explained.

Hotch then comprehended that even if he gain her heart, he would face another steering wall. Fraternisation. But in his mind, Emily's worth breaking any walls. Including Gibbs'.

"Let's find this son-of-a-bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

The next morning, Emily woke up more tranquil. And that's what she needed for now. She needed to be hard-headed. Today she would leave all fear aside and focus on catching a killer.

When she arrived at NCIS, she was surprised to find her team, along with Tony, Mcgee, and Ziva already there. And what surprised her more was that both Tony and Ziva had damp hairs.

'Hum…..? Something going on there.'

But what caught her attention, was the fact that her team and NCIS friends _were_ laughing!

Wow!

Since when did this happened? She thought.

"Mc Grizzly Adams, bears could only kiss you when you're least expecting it" She heard Tony's teasing.

She went up and smacked him behind his head, surprising him and the others.

"Emily!" he said shock.

Emily just smiled and settled down.

"Just be glad it was a friendly greeting, who knows where I might end up smacking you next." she said in her best serious tone, although she wanted to burst out laughing.

The others were hiding their hysteric smirks.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Meanwhile, Gibbs and hotch were at Mtac organizing everything to find Rapetti and extradite him back to D.C.

"Do you have what I requested, _sir_?" Gibbs went straight to the point.

Hotch was standing next to Gibbs, listening to the most tense conversation he has ever witness. Observing the agent's behaviour he acquired that Gibbs wasn't a huge fan of politicians. So was he.

The U.S. counsel, Ed, rolled his eyes and ignored Gibbs's icy attitude.

"My people are in the process of picking him up as we speak." he reported.

"Can you ensure he won't escape?" hotch questioned.

"By tomorrow morning, he will be delivered into federal custody, he will be all yours agents." the man assured.

Gibbs turned to the tech agent, signaling her to cut off.

He then turned to hotch; "Are you ready?" he asked him.

"To put this bustard away? Absolutely." hotch said with such passion.

Gibbs smirk at the man's attitude. "Then let's go get to it."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Rapetti had a luxury that one else had. He had a power that he uses to take advantage of the most vulnerables. So many girls that he met throughout his years, so many girls that he showered with love and promises. So many of them that he took their innocences away from. But neither have been _satisfying_ for him like Emily. She is the one that caught his full attention. As he laid low for awhile, he had eyes and ears for whenever anything was useful.

He laid in bed with a tempting smile.

'They have no proof.' he thought.

'She was just a whore who had no self- respect for herself, I just did what I had to do.'

"You're going to be mine again, only mine."

A knock interrupted his moment of peace. He gradually got up to answer the disturb tap.

Rapetti smiled at receiving his allied, Stefano.

"Stefano, _buongiorno_ _amico_ _mio."_ he greeted.

Stefano smiled greatly at his accomplice.

"I have great news my friend." the man informed.

Rapetti was fully attentive.

"These federal agents have found evidence that unties you from any involvement in their investigation." Stefano explained.

"What do you mean?" Rapetti asked confused.

"According to my "contacts" they found someone else's DNA."

"I don't know whose."

Rapetti relaxed as he felt a big weigh slip off him. But that wasn't enough as he didn't have what he wanted the most.

Emily.

He needed a plan. A plan that would help him have one more luxury _moment_ with the women he deflowered once.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Abby always hated being left out of everything. Especially when it concerned her family. Okay. She was busy with processing all evidence, but that does not mean she should be left out of what was going on with Emily.

"You okay?" Garcia interrupted her thoughts.

"No!" Abby reply frustrated.

"I can't believe Gibbs hasn't been up here to tell me what the hell going with Emily!" she rant as she paced back and forth.

"I know what you mean, I've tried calling my dark chocolate but he doesn't answer me!" she puffed madly.

Suddenly Abby's monitor beep. "Oh here's something." she pointed out.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"I finished cross-referencing the secondary blood found on the killer's weapon." Abby explained, tapping her keyboard.

A DNA profile popped up, and the results had both ladies stunned.

"This can't be right." Abby bewilder.

"What? What is it?" Garcia asked, taking a look.

"Are you serious?" she gasped.

"If this is right, Emily is in more danger than we thought." Abby concluded.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily tried her best to focus but an agony feeling continue to creep up her back. But to know what it was? She would have to dig deeper.

"It has to be someone close to the Commander." Ziva suggested.

"I don't think so." Mcgee replied, Ziva gave him a questionable look.

"And why is that probie-sans?" Tony mock from his desk. "Did your inner geek parts inside you have finally risen?"

Mcgee rolled his eyes and dismiss Tony's comment.

"Because the Commander had no relatives close to her, and the ones who were, their alibis check out." he explained.

Just then Tony's phone rang. "Hey Abs-

The others tuned into the sudden tense conversation.

"Ok, ok, calm down Abby, I'll I'll try to find him, just relax, layoff the caf-pow for a minute there please." he finally hung up.

The rest waited for a Tony explanation. "Well? What did Abby say to have you all tongue out, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"You mean tune out." Reid corrected, giving the Israeli a smile.

Ziva return the smile and turned his attention back to Tony.

"Not much, only to get Gibbs and Agent Hotchner down to her lab pronto" he explained, getting up much to his dismay.

But that didn't give the others a reason of the urgency call from Abby. Something was definitely going on. And one thing was for sure, it involved the killer, hotch,Gibbs and Emily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

Emily's heart began to beat, and her mind began to question what the hell was it that she kept feeling inside her. It was like an uncomfortable rock aching her hard in the heart. What was it? Her cold had healed miraculously with bits of normal stuffy nose and coughs. And all thanks to Ducky's tea, including Gibbs' _special_ remedy.

The thought of Gibbs and her, risen her emotion as she let out the uncertainty of her feelings for him. Of course there was an irresistible attraction between them. But to what extent did this attraction led to? Is it love? And what about hotch? How does he intersect into this feeling of hers?

Her mixed romance tale was interrupted by the chattery sound of the team.

"Rapetti has bound to be captured at any moment now." Ziva began to say.

"How can you know that?" Mcgee asked puzzled.

"I have a feeling." she easily replied.

"Is this one your mossad ninja skills that you have?" Tony joked.

"Maybe" she responded. "But I would never tell you." she smiled.

Morgan, who stood two foot way, couldn't help but laugh when he saw Tony's falling face. He kinda figure these two had some undeniable attraction with each other. He sigh as he couldn't help stop thinking of Emily.

He wanted to help her but he didn't know how to approach after the way he treated her. They have been friends for a long time. They're partners. And he started to feel guilty about how he treated her and accused her over something he was jealous of. He knew that she wouldn't trade their friendship with anything, or inclusive anyone such as agent Gibbs' team.

Finally, he decided to have the courage and man up to apologize to Emily. He wanted to kick his own ass for treating her the way he did since the minute they walked into NCIS. He shouldn't blame her for being jealous of the friendship she has with Gibbs' team, or even Gibbs himself.

No. He shouldn't. But when he turned to Emily sitting alone at Tony's desk, he knew it is the perfect opportunity to amend his mistake with her.

Emily, on the other hand, kept feeling something that continued to bothered her. Like a ghostly air squeezing her heart. And it wouldn't stop. Whatever it was, it wouldn't go away.

Suddenly, she felt a close presence next to her. She looked up to meet the dark chocolate eyes of the guy she consider a big brother to her.

"Hey" she quietly greeted, arousing the awkward tension.

"Hey, ah, I, uh…..

He didn't quite knew how to begin or what comforting words to speak.

He swallow his proud ego, and took the bravery to ask for her forgiveness. He prayed she did. Because in the end they were partners. And he missed his partner.

He finally sighed and just let go of what he was going to say. "I just want to apologize, for the way I've been treating you for the last couple of weeks." he began.

Emily was taken by surprised at Morgan's unexpected apology that she is lost at words.

"Derek." she began.

"No,Emily, listen." he interrupted her. "What I did to you, since Matthew Benton's death, is treat you terrible." he admitted.

Emily couldn't be angry at him; disappointed, yeah, a little. But angry, she just couldn't. And to demonstrate it, she got up and threw a surprise embrace at him.

"You are my partner, just like you would do anything for me, so will I." she whispered in his ear.

Her words received a smile from him, as he held her tighter.

Once they pulled apart, he added; "I'm also sorry for acting as a child and making you choose your loyalty between us and -

Emily held her hand and placed it on his shoulder, to pause him. "You guys are my team, my family, and nothing is ever going to change that." she assured.

But her insides were contradicting her words. She couldn't understand what was it that she continued to feel? Like a throbbing needle stabbing her heart.

Morgan profile the tense body language his partner was showing. "Emily? Are you alright?" he frowned.

Emily turned to his voice; "I'm fine." she assured him, with a soft smile.

Derek smile back and embrace her in his arms. But it didn't stop him to worry about his partner's sudden agitated body language. It made him more worry to his own liking. And this time he would be by her side, not turning his back ever.

Just then, the elevator doors opened. Both hotch and Gibbs came out with a shot of eagerness and determined looks. Their teams replying it with questioning eyes.

The only one that could see through Gibbs, would be Ziva. She has a knack for reading the most reserved people in the world. And her conclusion had been that Gibbs had a plan in motion.

Somehow, he always had a plan.

"Boss, is everything alright?" Mcgee began, feeling a bad taste.

Gibbs gave him a stony stare, that made his legs shake. Totally regretting asking anything. While the rest of the team continued with their questioning stares.

"We have a reliable suspect in transit." Gibbs replied, his eyes landing on Emily.

Emily suddenly looked up into Gibbs' eyes and frowned as she saw something twinkle inside him.

'Did he had a plan in mind? What is he planning?' her thoughts came rushing in her mind, as her heart was telling her something else.

"Who is it hotch?" Morgan asked, the agent knew that the older man wasn't telling what he led on.

"Ricardo Rapetti" Gibbs answered, his eyes never breaking eye contact with Emily.

"You mean, we had the suspect on our radar all this time." Mcgee stated surprised.

Everyone had rising questions, but three of them had a knowing looks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

Emily found herself in the same place that had led to all this opening pain. But at least she felt comfort and protected there. Although the morgue wasn't a place for finding comfort, especially surrounded by dead bodies. She felt secured and not judged. Knowing that the same man from your past had return, made her healed wounds rip up again.

Suddenly the doors slid open, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She straightened up, trying her best to control her breathing and her tensing body. She slowly turned around to see the person that she was avoiding the most.

Gibbs was relentless, he was closed ears, open eyes. And when something so close affected him, he wouldn't stop till he find a way to help. And that means Emily's personal feelings.

"They say that showing fear is finding a way to make us stronger than yesterday." he began.

Emily jumped off the autopsy table, and replied; "Is that so." She walked to where he was, at Ducky's coffeepot. She grabbed his offering warm cup. As he took his.

He turned to face right in her eyes.

"I've looked at strong people in the eyes before, and I'm seeing one right now."

Emily had never met someone giving, someone with passionate and a determined face before like Gibbs showed right now. His blue eyes were filled with fire and passion, but with also a warmth comfort.

"I'm not going to stop and rest till I find him." he promised, pulling her body towards his, wrapping it with his.

Emily didn't reply, she knew Gibbs. She knew his capabilities to go for something. That included Rapetti. And that scared her. It scared her that Gibbs would get his hands on Rapetti. Would he be capable of killing him?

Their warm cuddle, slowly led their red lips to meet halfway. Her warm breathing copulated with his. Her heart pounding fast. The sensation of their first kiss vibed through her body again. Her world outside, was slipping forgotten. Gibbs placed his arm around her waist to hold her position. And so overtly slow, their lips touched.

The doors of the autopsy slid opened. An unexpected person interrupted them.

"Hey Em-

Rossi paused his words at the view he saw. And the view he saw in his wide open eyes were the same ones as the positions Gibbs and Emily were. Gibbs' hands around Emily, their face so intentionally close to each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he suddenly said.

Gibbs let go of Emily, as she moved aside, with a slight embarrassment coursing through her skin.

Gibbs didn't respond and made a move to walk away.

"Abby probably has something." he simply said, exiting the autopsy.

Emily and Rossi stayed behind, when Gibbs was out of the earshot, Rossi raise up his questions.

Emily saw immediately his face.

She simply let a sigh; "Don't, please, not till this is over, ok?" she pleaded.

Rossi nodded and hugged her, neither realizing danger coming their way.

/

He tried to match everything to perfection. From the top till the bottom. It was an obsession that he did not want to let go. When it came to women, especially her. It has to be on the dot perfect. For people like the incompetent reporters. Their hunt for the headlines crave stronger, same for his situation.

He flipped through an album, each corner a date and description marked. He continued to flip the pages until he reached a particular one. The photograph was vintage. But in the photo you can see clearly a student in uniform. The child was no older or younger than 15. He smoulder his fingers across the child's face.

" _Riccardo, idiota, figlio di puttana, la tua morte, la tua morte."_ he swored.

/

/

/

Again the night fell, Hotch dismissed his team to rest for the night. He decided on no sleep tonight. He needed to work as twice as today. If there was a goal he put, it needed to be one in which he insured Emily's safety.

He packed his files in his go bag, as he went straight to the elevator. Suddenly, an aching pain pinched him in his chest. He let it off easily, but the pain was still there. He hope it's nothing.

But hoping wasn't enough.

That night, a massive snowstorm shattered D.C and all the metropolitan area.

Traffic roads, and street lines were covered in glistening ice. The temperature was dropping below 50°. And the cold weather was fighting with power to stay.

Rapetti, bored with room service and call girls, decided to go out in the weather and explore. His friend promised him Emily tonight, and his urges couldn't control his wait. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Emily, her skin, her raging eyes, her firing lips. Yet, the first time he had her, he enjoyed it so passionately. And now he wants a repeat. Maybe an official repeat.

He took a step forward, when he's suddenly knocked down to the ice. Blood slipping from behind his head, into the ice.

/

/

Rossi walked Emily forcibly out of the building, trying to sent her home. "Rest, you need it." he pointed out.

Emily smiled at him, and finally gave him a hug. She then let a tired sigh release. "Thanks Dave, you know you're like a father to me, I love you." she said giving him a hug.

"Me too kiddo." he replied. "Now go home." he finally said.

Emily smiled and walked away. Rossi watched her walk away into the parking lot. A strong aching feeling rubbing his chest.

Emily felt the cold entering her body, into her nose, and cheeks. The warmers in her hands didn't helped at all. She felt the cold sinuses running down her nose, as she sneezed. When she got to her car, she fished for her keys inside her coat. The moment she pulled her keys out, a hard object suddenly knocked her at the back of the head. The last thing she saw was a familiar dark shadow looming above her. Then her eyes closed.


End file.
